


Follow Your Heart

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Kiss, F/M, First Kiss, brigitte overreacts, dragonsquire, feelings accepted, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: The start of a beautiful romance





	Follow Your Heart

**_Why don’t you choose something for yourself instead of for honor or what you think you should do. Jump in for once and follow what your heart says instead of your mind._ **

  
  
  


They had been sharing an evening snack together,alone in the dining area, tea and some semlor. It became a weekly thing between the Japanese archer and the Swedish squire if they didn’t have a mission. Hanzo and Brigitte had found out they liked spending time together even if the other overwatch members thought it was a strange sight, especially Torbjorn. 

 

Though tonight seemed different, Hanzo noticed Brigitte was blushing a lot more and fidgeting with her hair as she drank the tea he had especially made for her.   
  
_ “Is everything alright? You seem anxious about something.” _ He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  


_ “I’m fine.” _ Brigitte mumbled, blushing a little harder across her freckled cheeks. Reaching into her pouch on the side of her overalls,she pulled out a small box of a blue color.  _ “I made you a little something.” _

  
Hanzo took the box from her, looking at it for a moment then back at the woman in front of him. Though before he could say thank you, the archer felt a hand on his cheek and soft lips brush awkwardly against his. Dark eyes went wide with shock.

 

The moment was quickly over. Brigitte opened her tightly shut eyes to see Hanzo surprised face. Suddenly her lips trembled sadly suddenly, mouthing “I’m sorry” as she got off her chair and quickly got of the room.

 

Hanzo just at there for several long moments,staring out at the door where the young woman that just kissed him ran out of. His thumb brushed over his lower lip, it was still warm from the contact. The box that she gave him lay nearly forgotten in the palm of his hand. Carefully he opened the white ribbon and put the lid on the table to reveal a keychain made from metal. Hanging from the ring were two dragons intertwined, hand crafted with loving care.

Words popped into his mind from a conversation he had with McCree.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_“I know you like her too. I see the way you look at Brigitte when you don't think anyone is looking. What’s stopping you from at least trying? Why don’t you choose something for yourself instead of for honor or what you think you should do. Jump in for once and follow what your heart says instead of your mind.”_ **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly he attached the keychain to the band of his belt and rushed out the door,in hopes of finding Brigitte.

  
  


Alone in the quiet workshop;frustrated and with tears forming, Brigitte paced back and forth,

_ “Jag är en sådan idiot. Han gillar förmodligen inte ens mig sådär. Förmodligen ser han mig som vissa lillasyster... Så gjorde jag bara bort mig... Dum.. Dum.” _

Her pacing was interrupted when she flinched,hearing quiet footsteps coming towards the room. Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears just in case it was her father or Reinhardt but the voice she heard was the one she didn’t expect.   
  
_ “Brigitte.” _

 

She turned around to see the man she made a fool of herself in front of. Brigitte looked down at the ground away from Hanzo’s eyes as he got closer. Expecting to get a speech that he was “too old for her” or that he only saw her as a friend...   
  
But what she got was two gentle hands on either side of her face,lifting upwards so that she looked directly at him. Hanzo leaned forward,just so their lips barely touch. Brigitte swore she heard him whisper four simple words.   
  
_ “I’m following my heart.” _

 

Then Brigitte’s world melted around her as she felt his lips against hers. It was slow,careful,tender; as if he was seeing if this is what she really wanted. The taste was of exotic teas and the semlor they shared what seemed to be a lifetime ago. 

 

Finally Hanzo broke the kiss, looking down at the beautiful swedish woman staring at him through half lidded eyes. Hands around her waist while placing his forehead on hers.   
_ “Are you sure you want someone like me?” _ He asked in a cautious voice,  _ “You deserve so much more.” _

 

Brigitte’s face softened as she saw that he was wearing the dragons she made for him. She let her hands gently go up along his muscular chest to rest around his neck.  _ “Hanzo you make me feel happy, thats all that matters.”  _

 

Hanzo gave a bit of a relieved chuckle and held her closer. She nuzzled against his jawline before asking, _“Could you kiss me again?”_

 

_ “As you wish my love..”  _ He replied before kissing her. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea I came up with and I finally got a chance to write it. So I hope you all like it! I haven't written in a long time so I hope it's alright.
> 
> Also Happy birthday to the friend that got me into this ship, I hope you love it as well <3
> 
> Jag är en sådan idiot. Han gillar förmodligen inte ens mig sådär. Förmodligen ser han mig som vissa lillasyster... Så gjorde jag bara bort mig... Dum.. Dum - "I am such an idiot. He probably doesn't even like me like that. He probably sees me as some little sister...So I just made a fool of myself.. stupid..stupid"  
> (this is the best translation I could get so I hope it works x'D)
> 
> I was inspired to use semlors from this  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479082  
> go check out the cute story from  
> @Dressiestsphinx


End file.
